Roslin Stor XII.
Roslin Stor XII. is the daughter of Endrew, and Roslin Stor making her a member of House Stor. Roslin Stor II. has four siblings in the form of Michelle, Tommen, Ollenna, and Endrew Stor of which her sister Michelle died during Britney Hemsworth's attempt to gain power in Stor, her brother Tommen is a kind if gently young man that has become known for his breeding of quality horses, her sister Ollenna is married into a wealthy family in Stor and has gained influence and power through this marriage, while the final sibling Endrew is the leader of the military of Stor following the death of Jasper Stor and he is beloved by the people of Stor. Roslin is married to Arthor Stor of whom she married matrimonally thus continuing her own families name, and her husband accepted this as he was disliked in his family. With Arthor Stor she has three children in the form of Serwyn, Danelle, and Quentin Stor of which Serwyn and Danelle are twins of which Serwyn is a member of the Stor Gaurd which gaurds the King, while Dannelle is beautiful young girl that is training alongside her mother, and Quentin is still young at the time of Westros. Roslin Stor II. was born the first child of her father Endrew Stor, and during her youth she was completely spoiled by her father of whom she was the undesputed favorite of. As Endrew somewhat ignored her younger brother Tommen she would take on somewhat of a motherly role with her brother of whom she was beloved by, and of whom she loved deeply as well. Roslin Stor would take part in the Coup of Stor when she was captured alongside her uncle, and during this she was able to escape but she also watched as her husband was killed nearly directly in front of her, and this caused her a deep hatred of Britney Hemsworth. Roslin would take the lead on releasing Lucie Lovie to her father without any sort of negotiation and this would earn her incredible favor from the King of Lucerne of whom would open up the trade routes even further to Lucerne and also made it known that Stor stood under the protection of Lucerne in case of wars. When word reached Storr that Britney Hemsworth had taken to moving into the Dalish Highlands it would be Roslin Stor II. that would drum up support among the court of Stor and went to the High Priest of the Dragonoph Temple and would gain a sanction to invade the Dalish Highlands in order to conquer the lands for Dragonoph. History Early History Roslin Stor II. was born the first child of her father Endrew Stor, and during her youth she was completely spoiled by her father of whom she was the undesputed favorite of. As Endrew somewhat ignored her younger brother Tommen she would take on somewhat of a motherly role with her brother of whom she was beloved by, and of whom she loved deeply as well. Family Members Relationships Lucie Lovie See Also : Lucie Lovie Category:House Stor Category:People Category:Human Category:Dornish Category:People of Stor Category:People of Dole